cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations
The Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations has been mistaken for a nazi alliance, it is not, it is a German alliance and does not support racism in any way. Founded by Adolf of Germenam it is here to help new nations grow into powerful figures of the alliance. The Doctrine of the Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations The goals of the Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations: 1.) The primary goal of the A.G.R.C.N. is to provide the best possible opportunity to all upcoming nations that fit under our guidelines. This shall be achieved through many procedures of which are outlined below. a.) Any questions about gameplay, strategy, or the game in general by a member are to be answered by any person within the alliance who possesses that information b.) Any member nation who requires aid in a financial or military fashion shall put in a request for that aid (within reason) and that request shall be honored in a timely manner. c.) Any and all information regarding any member nation shall be accessible through request by any other member nation including but not limited to: infrastructure level, technology level, land size, and active and pending trades, and excluding information regarding military strategy that may compromise the plans of the alliance. d.) Finally any member nation who puts in a request for a trade to another member nation shall be considered and accepted before trades of equal or lesser importance between a member nation and a non-member nation. 2.) Another of the goals of the Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations is to ensure the safety and prosperity of every nation in the alliance, but not before the safety and prosperity of the alliance as a whole. This means: a.) That if a member nation conflicts our ideals or endangers the alliance without intent to do so that nation shall be peacefully removed from the alliance and not allowed to return. b.) Any problem that endangers the alliance is of utmost importance and shall be top priority, even above the welfare of all member nations. c.) Any war needed to protect the alliance shall be entered without question by any member of the alliance within rank. The questioning of any war ordered by an upper ranking official (unless they request you enter a war without first receiving proper provisions) will result in immediate ejection from the alliance and will be treated as an attack on the alliance, therefore, making the nation who questions the war a rival. Structure of power of the alliance: Though the democratic process is utilized in the Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations this is not a democracy and any decisions made by the people that I feel may compromise the success of the alliance will be struck out and rendered null and void. 1.) Groups of three or more member nations will elect representatives for their group. The groups shall be named according to the order of their founding. The first group shall be the 1st district; the second shall be the 2nd district and so on. 3.) Each elected representative should but is not required to vote according to the views of his people when any elections or polls are conducted. 4.) When votes and/or elections are held at a national level there will be two polls. A popular and electorate poll. The electorate vote will decide the election outcome unless the popular vote gains 75% or more support for another party. Guidelines of the Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations: 1.) To become a member of the Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations a nation must consist of citizens of German ethnicity. 2.) A nation may not enter a war without first requesting permission from an upper ranking official of the alliance and discussing reason, strategy, peace terms, and goals with that official in order to assure not only that an allied nation or alliance is not attacked but also to assure victory and fairness. 3.) All members of the Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations are to be a member of the red team. 4.) All member nations are to understand that the prosperity of the alliance is of utmost importance even before the good of any member nation. 5.) NO HIPPIES!!! Amendments to the Doctrine of the Alliance of the German Reich of Cyber Nations Firstly all amendments take effect in all member nations immediately after the voting has been tallied. Secondly no amendment shall pass without an 80% popular vote in favor of the amendment. Amendments shall be drafted and sent to me by any member nation, and before put to vote the amendment will be reworded so that it is more decisive and proper. No amendment that is unfair or conflicts the ideals of the alliance shall be considered. Category:Alliances